Entwined
by Meron
Summary: Something's going on inside the Italian's head. He's confused about his feelings but he doesn't want to hurt the Spaniard. Eventually he makes up his mind.


Entwined [Spamano]  
This started off as a drabble, but I'm not sure what it ended up.  
Characters : Spain/Antonio & belong to Master Hidekaz.  
Story is mine.

Curses and shouts could be heard in the small alleyway as a young, brown haired man was trying to drag another male with him. The latter was laughing and sighing happily, managing to slow down and annoy his companion even more.

"Hurry up, tomato bastard! " The shorter male shouted before trying to drag the bubbly man after him. Realizing it will do no good, he face palmed and continued rambling about it, while trying to set a fast pace so they would make it in time.

Looking behind him, he saw the Spaniard smiling at him, before he started humming a happy tune and kept walking at a slower pace, forcing the shorter male to trying to drag him.

The shorter male, know as Romano, or Lovi~, as the 'tomato bastard' used to call him, kept wondering how did they get into this situation, being late at the World Meeting where Spain's economical problems would be discussed. The thoughts that flew across his mind made him blush the color of the perfectly rip tomato in the Spaniard's hand.

~*~* Earlier that awesome morning *~*~

Waking up to the annoying sound of the alarm clock, Romano tried moving closer to the nightstand in an attempt of punching the batteries out of the devious machine, but he soon realized he couldn't do so.

With an annoyed grunt, he swore he was going to kill and/or destroy whatever was stopping him from moving freely, but when he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but gulp and swallow his words. In front of him laid the apparently naked sleeping form of the tanned Spaniard, one of his arms being used by Romano as a pillow and the other resting on the blushing man's waist, pulling his closer, caging him to his body.

Another failed attempt to stop the alarm clock, combined with the annoying sound were enough to wake the sleeping man. Blinking a couple of times, he reached and punched the alarm clock, 'accidentally' landing on top of the other man.

"Good morning, Lovi. Did you sleep well?" he purred in the younger male's ear, nuzzling his cheek the whole time.  
" 'Morning, bastard. Now get off, we need to get ready for the World Meeting!" Lovino answered, trying to push him off.  
" Hn, my little Lovi, we have plenty of time…" the elder murmured before capturing the other's plump lips with his own, engaging into a fiery fight, forgetting about the meeting and everything else, as the younger's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

~*~* Awesome return to present *~*~

Shaking the thoughts off, the Italian turned around and whisper-yelled at the Spaniard.

"Are you ever going to hurry up?! We are already late!" turning around hastily, he missed the grin the other man showed, causing him to be extremely surprised when he felt the other's arm wrapping around his waist as the older man finally started walking faster.

Pulling away and trying to hide his blush under a thin layer of anger, he yelled out-loud.

"Never touch me like that again in public!" before stopping on the spot and watching the other keep on walking towards the World Building.

"I thought you were the one in a hurry, Lovi ~ "he heard the other mutter as he lazed his pace once again.

Stopping dead in his tracks, the Italian looked down at his hands and thought back of the morning of that day, when things were way better and he didn't feel so confuse as he was now.

~*~* Earlier that morning…later than the last time*~*~

Looking down at the tanned man, Lovino leaned in for another kiss, briefly brushing his lips against the other's before pulling away and staring right into the chocolate eyes of the smiling man on whose lap he was seated.

"Te amo, Lovi~" whispered his lover before resting his head on the Italian's shoulder. With a happy sigh, he pulled at the Spaniard's shoulders a little, making him look him in the eye.

"Ti amo, Antonio." He spoke, his voice secure and warm, unlike his usual tone. The other man's eyes widened, but the next second, they were filled with love and care for the smaller male in his arms. He pulled him in a tight hug, squeezing the life out of him. Happy, the Italian hugged back, just as eager, before kissing him again.

~*~* Back to present *~*~

The Italian's cheeks were tomato-red and he was fighting back tears. He didn't even know himself why was he feeling like that, but he was recognizing the feeling that overwhelmed his heart as guilt. He, with his attitude, was hurting the Spaniard.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself down and cleared his mind of all those thoughts before shouting and starting to run after the Spaniard.

"Antonio! Wait up!" Surprised, said man turned around, only to have Lovino taking his hand and entwining their fingers together.

"Let's go now." The shorter male murmured as Antonio smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

Smiling too, he squeezed the elder's hand back and they kept walking.

Hope you liked it your document here...


End file.
